Book of Varaine: Pt 11, "Prelude to Endless Blue"
by Aardom 723
Summary: Time for planet number 2! Like the title?


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part 11, "Prelude to the Endless Blue"  
  
  
author's note: From now on, all my parts will have names, okay?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
(Tobias)  
  
I was flying. Well, accually, I was foating. I've done both, so I can tell the difference. I was also rising. To make it stranger, I was passing through solid objects. I looked down at the surfice of the planet as I passed through a building. Thin red lines were criss-crossing the smooth concrete of the streets. Something was missing. But what? I looked around for the others. They were nowhere to be seen. Then I realised something. I couldn't see myself! I looked down, and saw only the planet.  
  
Ahh! Help! I yelled, surprised that I was using thought speak, since I never morphed. I was begining to panic. Then, to my surprise, someone answered!  
  
Tobias? It was Rachel. I could hear her, but I couldn't see her.  
  
Rachel! What's happening? I was so releved that there was still someone left.  
  
Jake lost. Well, we think he did. Cassie's really getting into these new powers. She said that we must be being sent to the next planet, or something.  
  
Wait, where is Cassie? I asked.   
  
I'm not sure. I have no Idea what's happening, but at least we can still talk to each other. But I guess Cassie and the others drifted out of range. I looked down again. We were rising faster now, and the buildings were getting smaller. Clouds were begining to obscure my view. Then, a question popped into my head.  
  
Hey, what's going to happen to the people that live on this planet? I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.   
  
Since Crayak has control of this place, he'll probably just kill them all. He could care less. Rachel's thoughts dropped. I thought about what Crayak would do to them. If I had a body, it would have shaken at the thought of it. I tried to block the thought from my mind. Instead, I looked upwards. There was almost no atmosphere by now, so we could very easily see the enourmous metal shield protecting the planet. We kept going up, and suddenly, the shield was gone. I was bombarded by stars. I looked down, and saw the huge spere. We had passed through it like it was nothing. From here I could very easily see most of the other planets and their shields protecting them. And I saw Ellimist's ship. It was a huge, yet almost artistic medly of steel, crystal, and an Ivory like plastic like we've seen on the Chee. And it was moving. Away from the doomed planet. Heading to the next closest. A few seconds later, a tremendous red flash engulfed the first planet. As it faded, it left blood red lines across the contours of the shield. And then I felt a terrifying sensation. It was pure evil. Laughter. Crayak was laughing. Then he spoke:  
  
Heh, heh, heh, heh, you thought you could stop me? Well, we shall see. Heh, heh, heh. He was mocking us. As we neared the second planet, I heared the voice of Jake cursing under his breath. I tried calling him.  
  
Jake, man, coolit. I called.  
  
Easy for you to say, he snapped back,you didn't just allow an entire civilization fall into the hands of a psycopathic transdimentional superpower.  
  
It's okay, Jake. We'll teach that eye a a thing or two next time. It was Marco this time.  
  
Thanks Marco. As soon as Jake finished, we picked up speed toward the planet, leaving our failure behind. We approached it, and instantly saw something very interesting. There were doors on the shield. Doors most likely used for ships.  
  
Well, that simplifies things. No lies this time, Marco said. Suddenly, through now will of our own, we lurched forward, not into a door but through the shield. I looked down, and my jaw would have dropped, if I had one. There was nothing but blue. A total ocean. It was a water planet. As we decended, I saw things that looked like giant mining platforms protruding from the sea. Okay, I said to myself, so these people-, and before I finished my thought, about 300 or so feet above the water, my body decided to come back.  
  
  



End file.
